Morgana
Morgana is the younger sister of Ursula and the main antagonist in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Personality Morgana is known best as Ursula's sister. She is cruel, not caring about anyone she hurts. She shows that she hates being criticized in the movie when she berates Undertow. Morgana is deceitful, baleful, and ruthless. She wants to steal the trident to prove her superiority over her sister, but cared enough to want to avenge her death. She lacks her sister, Ursula's, deviousness. She also is not as good at using potions as her sister does as shown when Morgana fails all attempts to turn Undertow back into a shark. Morgana is shown to have a funny sense of humor, such as at the beginning when she grabbed Eric's adviser, Grimsby and said "Now, is that fair Gramps, I asked you". She tickled Grimsby's chin with her fingers and with a nice smile. She then said "But then whoever said we had to play fair?" Though Morgana's personality is different she does have the same objective as Ursula. Many people think she was a less interesting Ursula. At the same time, however, she was much more cunning than Ursula, and managed to hang on to the trident longer than her. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Ariel and Eric for their role in Ursula's death, she also at the same time hated her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Ursula far more. The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea When Morgana was young, she was liked less than Ursula by her mother. She also knows less magic than Ursula does. Morgana was criticized a lot for her jealousy of Ursula. Their mother soon died as revealed by Morgana when she, herself, usurped King Triton's throne shouting "See that, ma!? Who's your favorite now!?" becoming queen herself and succeeded in what Ursula failed to do. A picture of Ursula and Morgana's mother was seen in the deleted scene "Gonna Get My Wish". It is less likely she was banished from King Triton's kingdom like her sister Ursula, meaning that Morgana and Ursula were children when they were banished when Triton exiled their mother from Atlantica. The Party celebrating baby Melody's birth is interrupted by Ursula's vengeful sister Morgana attempting to prove her superiority over Ursula. She attempts to feed Melody to her shark, Undertow, but fails when Undertow is changed into a piranha and Prince Eric and Ariel rescue Melody. So, Morgana, Undertow, and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger disappear inside a huge whirlpool. While Morgana leaves, she threatens to return and have her revenge on everyone, mainly Melody. Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger now live in an underwater ice cave. Morgana is seen trying several times to change Undertow back into a shark but all fail. Morgana now believes that it is no chance of getting the trident and that the power of the trident is too much for her to overcome. It is soon revealed that Morgana does not like being criticized because all her mother ever did was criticize her and tell her she should be more like Ursula. It is also revealed that their mother favored Ursula more than Morgana. Morgana and Undertow argue about whose fault it was that they have to hide in the cave. The orb light shines using by Cloak and Dagger's glowing magic red eyes and Morgana goes and watches a vision of Melody's hands holding the locket given to her by King Triton at the celebration at the start of the film. They both get an idea. They will use Melody as the tool to be Triton's undoing! Morgana sees that her time has finally arrived when she sees Sebastian's failing attempts to stop Melody from going out to sea to discover the meaning of the locket. So, she sends Undertow, Cloak and Dagger to lure Melody to her lair. The plan succeeds. Morgana welcomes Melody to her palace and reveals the secret of the locket. She then, transforms Melody into a mermaid with Ursula's very last magic potion that she had been saving for a special occasion. After Melody joyfully swims away, Undertow is angry that she didn't use the potion to change him back. Morgana tells Undertow to "keep his scales on" and that she's still reeling her in. This is where she broke out in song "I'm Gonna Get my Wish Tonight!" Melody arrives back to Morgana's lair to thank her. After Melody thanks her, Morgana starts fake-crying and reveals that the mermaid spell is temporary. Morgana lies to Melody that "her" trident was "stolen" by a "deranged kleptomaniac" (she's referring to King Triton and his trident) and that "there is no one left to get it back for her". Melody tell Morgana that maybe she could get it back for her. Morgana acts surprised. She shows Melody the map and where the "scoundrel" lives. Melody asks if she means that it wasn't just "an ordinary fish tale" like her mother told her and if it really exists. Morgana says "Of course it exists. Whoever told you otherwise?" Melody tells Morgana that her mother did. Morgana responds that she's sure Melody's mother didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. Melody says that she will bring back 'her' trident, and that she can count on her. Morgana says, "Be careful, dear! Enjoy those fins!" Then she says softly with an evil grin "while you can", and chuckles sinisterly. Morgana sees Melody, Tip and Dash near Atlantica. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to go and make sure nothing interferes with Melody's return. Morgana tell to Cloak and Dagger that it have good works for Melody's return, She transforms herself into a young human girl named Patricia. Patricia/Morgana is wearing a hooded cape and gloves to protect cold and wind, but she use her hypnotic spell on Eric and the peoples on the earth; However, Patricia tell to everyone to made afternoon celebration as Melody has gasped and swimming quickly to the sea, she chuckled evilly. She sing her song for ruined Ariel's plot and plans to rule and world and the seas, she then look in the mirror and saw Morgana's reflection and laughs evilly. Patricia/Morgana walking towards and granting to be ruler, but she was attacked by the sea creatures as she crying running away, the spell on Eric and the human persons was broken. Patricia transforms back into Morgana and return to the lair that she hopes that Melody was here. Ariel and Flounder have followed Cloak and Dagger to her lair. Just as Melody is about to give Morgana the trident, Ariel shows up frantically try to stop her. Melody is angry and shocked that Ariel hid the truth about her locket. Morgana and Ariel try to convince Melody to give the trident to each other. But Melody, angry at Ariel for hiding the truth about her locket, gives it to Morgana. Morgana cackles and claims that all the seven seas are at her command. She wraps Ariel up with her tentacle. Melody tries to stop her but Morgana stops her by pointing the trident at her. Morgana reveals that Ariel was only trying to protect her from her. Morgana confesses that she herself tricked Melody into giving the trident to her and that King Triton is really the king and is Melody's grandfather. Melody realizes the truth. Morgana blames Melody for the theft. Then, she imprisons Melody and Flounder in an underwater part of her lair. She tells Melody that her time as a mermaid has just expired, meaning she will soon revert back to human and drown. Morgana then say goodbye to Melody and Flounder and heads to the surface with a struggling Ariel in her tentacles. Morgana rises to the roof of her own lair on top of her newly created ice cliff. Prince Eric, his crew, and Scuttle arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch. However, Morgana destroys Prince Eric's boat. Prince Eric and his crew are forced to stand on the ice. King Triton, his guards, and Sebastian arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch as well. Morgana dares King Triton to hurt her and then cackles. After Undertow taunts Triton, Sebastian chases Undertow, angrily but Morgana transforms Undertow into a gigantic shark and Sebastian manages to flee. Prince Eric takes his sword out and asks, angrily, where's Melody and what has she done with her. Morgana replies "Oh you wanna join your daughter? Well, I think that can be arranged" She commands Cloak and Dagger to take Prince Eric to Melody underwater to drown. Scuttle distracts Morgana and Ariel is freed and she and Sebastian rescue Prince Eric, while Tip and Dash defeat Undertow and rescue Melody. Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger. Morgana forces all the creatures she sees to bow down to her. Melody realizes that she has to get the trident herself since Ariel, Tip and Dash are forced to bow down to Morgana, and Prince Eric is unconscious. Melody realizes that because she has legs again Morgana cannot harm her as the Trident can only be used to command creatures of the ocean and not of the land. Morgana then forces King Triton to bow down. Morgana looks up at the sky and says to her mother that she has finally won. As Morgana sentences King Triton to oblivion, Melody surprises Morgana by snatching the trident from her. Morgana, tries to take the trident away by tying up one of Melody's feet, she lifts Melody upside down and tries to grab the trident back, but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles, distracting her. and Melody is free. Melody throws the trident back to Triton. Morgana pushes Melody off the cliff after she throws the trident to Triton, but Dash saves Melody. Triton grabs his trident from the air and says to Morgana, "Never again will you or yours threaten my family. There will be no escape for you! Ever!" and imprisons Morgana in a chunk of ice that sinks to the bottom of the ocean with her frozen inside. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers "Mommy!" because she realizes that she has failed her mother by being defeated. The picture of Ursula sinks along with her, a little far behind. Appearance Morgana appears very thin compared to her older sister, Ursula, closer to a squid than an octopus. She is younger than her sister, and her skin and tentacles are green instead of purple like Ursula's. Quotes *"One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi!" *"Well, I get the trident, avenge poor, unfortunate Ursula and gain all the power of the ocean and its not even ten o'clock, Hmm, hmm. Not a bad morning" *"The end begins for all of you with fins!" *"I am the queen of the sea, the waves obeyed themselves to strikes and you will bow down before me" *"Oh, welcome my precious" *"The Undersea and all its spoils... That's it Triton, bow down, bow down before me!" *"Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me! It was always 'Ursula this' or 'Ursula that' or 'Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister URSULA!?!" *"This is the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for." *"Whoever said we had to play fair?" *"One drop of this, and bada-bing, bada-boom, you're in Fin City! Weeeee!!" *"Come my darling! Your destiny awaits you!" *"Hungry?" *"Noooooooooooo!" *"Wrong end Sweetheart!" *"Mommy!" *"A party!" *"I didn't miss the cake and the ice cream, did I?" *"Ursula would have simply loved to come, but something came up. Now, uh, what was that? Oh, yes. You all SHISH-KABOBBED HER!!!" *"Oh, stop all your carping and stay still? *"Yes, yes, yes!" *"OH, it's no use!. The powers of the trident are too hard for me to overcome!" *"What was that you said?" *"You're really pushing it, small fry"" *"You've got no one to blame but yourself!" *"You! Just what do you think you're doing with that?" Gallery Morgana2.jpg Morgana3.jpg Morgana4.jpg Morgana's defeat.jpg Morgana's dream staff .jpg Morgana threatens Melody.jpg Trivia *Morgana is very similar to Maleficent in the sense of being able to use Magic, interrupting the birth ceremony of the film's main protagonist, and then disappearing shortly afterward. *Ironically, Morgana's voice actress is Pat Carroll, who also voiced the character's more famous sister Ursula *Morgana's transformation into Patricia is like the similar to Ursula 's transformation into Vanessa *She also appears to resemble Cruella De Vil. *Morgana sinking to the bottom of the sea is reminiscent of the Alien Queen in Alien vs. Predator. *Like Ursula, Morgana also appears to have a skeleton despite having an octopus (which in real life doesn't have bones) lower body. However, since she doesn't die unlike her sister (she is instead defeated by being frozen alive inside a huge block of ice by King Triton and being tossed back underwater while still conscious), her skeleton appears when she is electrocuted by the trident shortly after grabbing it but is not harmed. *Unlike Ursula, who has six tentacles despite being half-octopus, Morgana actually has the correct number of eight tentacles. However, based on her slender appearance and the fact that if you include her arms, then that actually makes her look more like a squid, which in real life has ten limbs like her. *Her ability regarding her forcing the sea creatures to bow down to her resembled the ability Heartless Angel from the Final Fantasy series. *She is also similar to Captain Hook who returned as the main antagonist in Return to Neverland they both use little girls to get what they want in Morgana's case, Melody, in Hook's case, Jane, by telling them that they were stolen from them Morgana, the trident, and Captain Hook, his treasure, and sympathize with them for a short moment differences is that Melody not knowing that Triton is her grandfather steals the trident and gives it to Morgana who later reveals to her that it was a trick and when Jane reaches the cave she finds the treasure but after realizing that Peter was her real friend she decided not to signal Hook and throw the whistle away, but when Toodles blew it Hook captured Peter and the Lost Boys also after getting what they want they hold the first films protagonist in their clutches Morgana, Ariel, and Captain Hook, Peter Pan. she also has similarities with non disney sequel villain Red from All Dogs go to Heaven 2 both want to get their hands on a golden object Morgana the Trident and Red Gabriels Horn and they both manipulate the protagonist Melody who first visits Morgana in her lair and she gives her a potion turning her into a mermaid and Charlie and Itchy who follow their old nemisis Carface to the warehouse and that he and Red own and Red disguised as an elderly dog gives Charlie and Itchy collars that can make them visible among the living that will last untill sundown and when they finally got their hands on the objects they use them to reign over their enemies when Morgana finally gets the trident she imprisoner Melody behind ice along with Flounder and when Red finally gets the horn he blows it sending the dogs from heaven into their cages on Alcatraz Island they soon fight the protagonist who takes the objects back from them Morgana Melody and Red Charlie but after Melody gives the trident back to King Triton Triton uses it to banish Morgana by freezing her up in an ice sickle and when Charlie blows the horn he rescues the dogs from Alcatraz Prison and sends them safely back to heaven and Red is banished back to hell to face punishment for his schemes being foiled. *She is considered to be evil vs evil-type villain due to her violent relationship with her older sister Ursula. Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Witches Category:Sequel Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sea Witches Category:Masters of Evil Category:Siblings Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Would-be killers Category:Younger Sister Category:Females Category:Comical Villains Category:Revenge seekers Category:Child Abusers Category:Ruthless villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Predators